Olivia's Birthday Bash
by Beccael
Summary: One night that is going to change everything. There is nothing more tough than a breakup. But sometimes it's for the best. You see the world from a different perspective once you let go and you might find what is really meant to be. /Leolivia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back in action! So, I know it has been ages since I've uploaded anything. I left you all hanging with my first story that I didn't even finish and I'm so sorry for that. Suddenly I just lost interest in writing and I had lots of school work and exams to complete, but I'm on summer vacation now like everyone else, only with one week left for me then I go back to school again. Sadly...But I'm back now with this new story that includes Leolivia. I don't know how many of you likes to read about Leolivia but I hope you'll find it interesting. I thought it could be fun to try something new besides everyone here probably ship them anyway, and yes, I got this idea after Olivia had her Sweet Sixteen Birthday Party. And I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have but probably around...Ugh, I don't know, we'll find that out together depending on how many reviews it gets. **

**Without further ado. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any brands that may appear in this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE **

**T_he Perfect Night_**

Today is the day. It's the day of her Sweet Sixteen Birthday Party.

The theme of her party was going to be Old Glam Hollywood style which was something she had always dreamt about styling her party as. It was going to be _the_ perfect night and nothing or anyone would be able to destroy that, although she did fear something bad was going to happen – she could just feel it, but she didn't have time to worry about that right now. Even though the party was tonight there were still so many things she had left to do. Even the smallest details needed their last touch before you could consider it perfection.

…

It was now 3:30 PM. Only two and a half hours was left before everything would go lose and crazy just like she imagined it would do...or maybe worse…come down crashing.

She had to get ready. Take a shower and get her nails, hair and makeup done flawlessly. Time is precious right now and she did not intend to lose any of it, as if she wasn't stressed out enough. She needed all the time she could get to be ready in time. But of course the party wouldn't just begin without the guest of honor.

* * *

3:50 PM.

She quickly grabbed a towel and dried her pristine little body, applied some body lotion onto her tanned skin and wrapped herself up in her oh-so elegant silk kimono from Victoria's Secret she had bought awhile back. She flung the door open from her bathroom and the sight of her huge bedroom came to sight. She walked fast towards her California bed, took her phone in one hand while checking the time.

4:00 PM.

She rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where her nail, makeup and hair artists were getting ready to transform her.

"There is the birthday girl we've been looking for." Her makeup artist Coco said. She was all smiles when she walked into the kitchen and saw her glam crew that was going to make her looking like a star for tonight. "Oh my god." She realized with a frowned look on her face. "I didn't make you guys wait forever, did I? I didn't mean to waste your time. I'm so sorry." She bit her lip which was only something she did whenever she got nervous.

"What? No, no of course you didn't." Her hair artist said. What a relief. "In fact, we just got here like five minutes ago." And then she let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding in.

"Alright get seated sweetheart, time is ticking. We're going to give you the most glamorous out-of-this-world look." Coco said seductively.

She sat on the chair that was pulled out for her ready for whatever they would bring her.

"Work your magic ladies."

* * *

The clock had turned 4:45 PM and she now had her nails and makeup looking its best it possibly could.  
Her French mani-and pedicure were done to accurate perfection. They looked polished and shinny.

Her makeup looked dazzling. Never before had she ever looked this beautiful. All that glitter around her brown orbs definitely made the last touch. The makeup artist had done an outstanding work.

Her hair though, still up in curlers, but soon ready to let down. Suddenly the thought of something terrible that would happen tonight made her nervous and anxious but she decided not to let it bother her. She leaned her head back and closed her eye. Everything was going to be fine.

'_Buzzz!'_

She hadn't even been able to close her eye for 10 small seconds before her phone rang.

'_Buzzz!'_

She sat up straight to look at her phone screen to see who that jerk was that had just interrupted her relaxing time.

It was the boyfriend. Surprise, Surprise.

He had been talking, calling and texting her non-stop ever since she told him she was going to throw a birthday bash and everyone was invited. Literally everyone. Even _him_.

"Hey." She said with her pretend-happy voice.

"Are you still going to invite _him_?

She breathed in and out then rolled her eyes at him even though he couldn't see her.

"We've been through this almost a bazillion times, and I thought I made myself clear yesterday." She said tired of hearing about his complains over and over.

"Yeah, I know I know...I just can't stand that guy."

"Why do you hate him so much anyway? Tell me, I want to know." She said surely and starting to get annoyed.

"Do you really have to ask? Like you don't know the answer to that already!?" He raised his voice.

"Excuse me." She said surprised. It didn't really sound like a question but more like a startled 'excuse me'.

There was a small pause.

"I don't know what to say anymore for you to change your mind about him." He had tried everything, just not hard enough.

"Well, you don't have to say anything because I'm not going to change my mind."

"Neither am I about him." And then he hung up on her.

"Hello? Hello? L .."

Damn him, he had been so demanding lately. He made her frustrated and gave her huge headaches, the one after the other. That was the only thing he had done towards her this past month. Why did he have to be so difficult about her decisions instead of supporting them?

Okay, okay so maybe she did know exactly why he had been acting so strange. He was probably jealous of her and Leo's friendship that had started to form into a more flirty friendship. Could she blame him? She admits that she had been spending quiet some time with him lately.  
It must be hard watching your girlfriend get hit on and then she does nothing but hit back on the guy. She completely understands it, what he must be feeling, but it's not like she wants to do it on purpose to hurt him or anything, nor can she control what she is feeling, but even before all this drama started Luke hadn't been doing such a good impact on her and he had definitely been distant not to mention unfocused. She felt like he hadn't been paying much attention to her - or in fact, any attention at all towards her like he used to, and it made her uncertain of their relationship status. It's partly her fault and the other part is without a doubt his. Did he really expect her to be the one holding up both ends of this relationship if he didn't even want to make an effort? So, she did what any other person automatically would've. She flirted with another guy because she was obviously searching for love and since Luke didn't give her any of that, why should she even try giving him that appreciation of making a fool of herself? She looked stupid when she was trying to give him the love that she thought he deserved and he wouldn't even give it a shot anymore. Despite all that she had often wondered if Luke really was the right guy for her. In the back of her mind she knew that they didn't belong together and it kind of made her regret that she ever agreed to go out with him in the first place. But back then she did really love him or was it just something she had convinced herself to? It was all so confusing and overwhelming to her. How could she be so blind and date someone she never really deep inside loved? Besides there was no really spark whenever they kissed. You couldn't exactly call her love life perfect.

Now the only question filling her mind was if her so called boyfriend was even going to come to her birthday party, but honestly she didn't really care right now because she had much bigger problems to worry about.

It was getting closer and closer to her unforgettable night and she had to take her mind off things for a moment and concentrate about reality here. The big celebration started in just one hour. One hour was left before showdown. Her hair artist made her snap out of her thoughts when she removed the curlers from her hair. Big beautiful Old Hollywood soft bouncy golden curls came to live. She got up from the chair and made her way to her gold cocktail dress that almost matched her hair color. Perfect. She jumped in her desired heels and jewelry making the whole outfit complete. She absolutely loved the final result.  
Olivia truly looked like a princess. Her mom thought she sparkled like a diamante.

The clock had struck 5:30 PM and it was time to leave the house.

* * *

6:00 PM

This was her biggest moment yet. She stood in front of a big door which led to the party where everyone was waiting for her. Once she walked through those doors there was no turning back. Everything had to go smoothly or she was doomed. There were at least one hundred guests attending if not more and she couldn't risk looking like a fool in front of all those people. She was the center of attention tonight and ready to do this.

Music started playing. The door opened slowly and all eyes were on her. People were clapping, yelling and smiling at her. She almost forgot to smile back because of her nervousness. She hadn't really wrapped her mind around it yet. Sure, she had gone to several big events, premieres and paparazzi everywhere with their camera but still, this felt a little bit different from anything else she had tried and it was all mind-blowing to her. It was probably because she had been telling herself from the beginning of planning her birthday party to the very end that everything had to be perfect. There was some sort of weight on her shoulders she just couldn't seem to get rid of. But even though she was kind of shaking while walking through those doors, she didn't let anyone see it. She walked with her head high and walked that entrance flawlessly.

* * *

6:35 PM

"Thank you all so much for coming tonight! I couldn't be asking for a much better family and friends to celebrate my Sweet Sixteen with. So please enjoy the rest of the evening because there's a lot more to come and I hope you're all having fun!" and then she disappeared from the stage eyeing the big crowd (that had already gone crazy) while making her way down some stairs, intensely looking for her boyfriend to see if he had showed up otherwise, because she couldn't just let their argument go and pretend like it never happened – No, now they had to settle this disagreement. Enough was enough. Besides he didn't even try to find or call her and apologize for his behavior, she certainly didn't deserve to be treated like this and especially not from her boyfriend, and not on her birthday, heck no. She had to know where in the world they stood, as a couple or non-couple?

She continued to squeeze herself through the loud crowd stopping here and there to take plenty of pictures with her friends who seemed to be even more excited than her. It wasn't fair that they had more fun than her and she was the one being celebrated, this was supposed to be her big night, the party had nearly begun and she was already feeling like everything she wished didn't happen, happened.

"Ew, my nose looks so big on this photo!"

"What?" Olivia looked back and forth from the photo to Stephanie. "No it doesn't." she said, shaking her head while frowning.

"Girls, I need to find Luke. Have you seen him?" Olivia said, hoping for some positive answers but unfortunately she only got negative.

"Nope, haven't seen him."

"Yeah, me neither. Sorry."

She left them with a frustrated and forced smile. Alright, she had had enough. She was not going to play whatever stupid game this was. She pulled her phone out of her clutch and just when she was about to call his cell she received a new text message.

She looked dumbfounded at the anonymous text she had just gotten. Was this some kind of a joke, because it surely wasn't funny.

'_He is cheating on you and you know it. Leave the party and check outside for yourself.'_

'What the heck' was all she could think of. Who would send her an anonymous text like that? Was it really true? Should she believe some creepy unknown texter? Somebody could've been messing with her but why tonight? Did someone try to ruin her life or what?

But what scared her most was the second part of that message.

'_Leave the party and check outside for yourself.'_

Should she go? No, she couldn't. She was afraid that if she went outside to look, she would get her heart broken but deep inside she knew it was true. It's not like the thought of Luke cheating on her hadn't crossed her mind, actually she had thought about it several times, just scared of reality and now she had to face it. And besides she would much rather know the truth then being betrayed and cheated on. It would be embarrassing and humiliating if she went around and thought that her "boyfriend" was being faithful to her. No one deserves to be cheated on, breakups are and will always be hard to get through no matter if they love each other or not.

Her mind struggled to find out what would be the right choice to make. She had every right to know if he was being dishonest with her. She looked up from the screen, thinking about her final decision one last time. This wasn't exactly how she had planned her perfect night to be and it sucked big time.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a first chapter? Any likes, dislikes? Let me know. As I stated earlier, I'm not quiet sure how long this story will be, but I would love to continue it as long as someone wants to read it. Lol. By the way I should probably tell you that I might change the ratings to M very early.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. As always, reviews would be lovely. **

**Xoxo,**

**Becca**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Long time no update huh? I've been so busy with school that I didn't have time to write anything and I'm sorry to say that this story will only be a two-shot, which means this is the last chapter. I apologize to those who began to like this story and were expecting a lot of chapters, but I'm just not really inspired to write anymore. I know that this chapter isn't that long but hopefully you will enjoy it anyways. Also I'm not exactly sure how I did for the last chapter; maybe you'll find it good or crappy. I kinda just wanted to finish it quickly..**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. **

* * *

Her heels connected so elegantly with the well polished glass floor when she walked across it.

'_Click'_

'_Click'_

'_Click' _

She suddenly heard a couple of moans not far away from where she was and this made her automatically stop dead in her tracks. After a few moments of realizing what she was about to observe, she instantly snapped out of her thoughts and ran towards where the 'unpleasant' sounds were coming from.

This was it, the moment of truth. Could she handle seeing her soon to be ex-boyfriend with another girl? What was she thinking? She had to be ready, like didn't she expect this already. It didn't come to her as a surprise if he really was cheating on her due to his odd attitude lately. If he really didn't want to be with her why didn't he just tell her face to face instead of disrespect her like that?

After all, if she heard a rumor or got a text in this case that her boyfriend was cheating on her; she would have to see it to believe it. Who was she going to trust; someone else's word or her own eyes?

Once she confronts him, soon enough, he will start to feel really guilty about his actions.

She now stood behind on the other side of the wall. The only thing she had to do was to tilt her head a little bit forward and everything would be over, but did she had enough power in her gut to do it?

…

"Wow." Was all she had to say for him and the girl to notice, she was there.

"Olivia, it's not what it looks like." Luke started to panic.

"Really?" She didn't seem surprised at all. "Because it looks like you're cheating on me."

He walked towards her trying to convince her that this is all just one big misunderstanding.

"'I'm not. I was just –" Before he could say anything else she cut him off.

"Cut the crap Luke. I don't need your lame excuses, alright?"

"You have to let me explain, you owe me that much."

"I don't owe you anything considering how you've been acting this past month!"

And before any other words could escape his mouth she left him there completely speechless with no idea what to do with himself.

"Goodbye Luke."

He had screwed up. He had screwed up big time.

* * *

She ran. She ran all the way back to the party, but should she enter right away? She had just caught her boyfriend cheating on her. It would be way too much for her to handle if people started to question her about where she had been and what should she answer them? She would just draw way more attention to herself, and it wouldn't be a good kind of attention but more like an embarrassment-attention.

_Frustrated._

_Anger._

_Hurt._

_Fuzzy._

_Tired._

_Humiliated._

_Worthless._

Was something she felt all at once. Was this even possible; to feel all these kinds of emotions at one time?  
It felt absolutely freaky not to mention weird but she guessed it was totally normal to feel this way after a hard breakup. How could she be so stupid and let herself fall for this guy? She let herself walk right into a trap and almost the whole time they were together, she thought everything had been her fault that he had been behaving like that. She thought, she hadn't been spending enough time with him or hadn't been paying attention to him as much, when actually he was the one holding a knife behind her back. She clearly understood now why his attitude had been so different from when they first met; he had obviously been distracted by some trashy girl she didn't even know the name of. Screw her. Who is she, to make out with her boyfriend? Didn't she know that he wasn't available? What a whore.

Actually the thought of this girl who was able to please her now ex-boyfriend better than she could, made her feel a lot worse. But it didn't really matter to her now. In fact, it didn't do her any good at all anyway, so why should she care using her precious brain cells to even think about her.

This was just too overwhelming for her and not exactly what she needed on her birthday. She was definitely not in the mood to celebrate right now or ready to go back and face everyone again. So she was right in the end about this whole situation. Next time she'll definitely try and trust her instincts more.

She rubbed her temple out of pure exhaustion, breathed in and out and completely lost in her own thoughts. Wait. Hold the phone. Was that footsteps she heard? Who was coming her way?

Closer...

Closer…

"You know…your party's inside, not out here."

She giggled, knowing exactly who that soothing voice was coming from. She turned around.

His tone got more serious now that her face started to look more displeased.

"Are you okay?"

"No not really."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Did she? She thought about it for a moment. What the heck, she felt close to Leo. Besides she had to tell someone sooner or later plus people are going to find out anyways. If anyone had to be the first to know, she's glad it's him.

"I just caught Luke…" She took a deep breath while looking away, trying to avoid eye contact with him.. "Cheating on me." It felt weird and kind of embarrassing to say it out loud.

He looked at her with compassion in his eyes. "I'm sorry." She gave him a weak smile. "You didn't deserve that."

"It's not like it's your fault."

"No maybe it's not." He walked closer to her. "But that doesn't mean I can't feel bad. You're a special girl Olivia; promise me you'll always keep that in mind."

"How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" She said, while looking deeply into his eyes.

"It's a gift. I see through people." He said, wanting to make her in an even happier mood.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He tried to convince her.

There was a small pause.

"Especially you."

Okay, now he definitely made her blush. There was never any tension when they were alone. It was like the whole world disappeared whenever she was around him. He made her feel so comfortable and ecstatic. She felt like she could tell him anything and he would never judge her. She felt so safe with him like he would protect her no matter what. She never felt this way with anyone else. Was this the time to tell him that she secretly had been crushing on him? Or it couldn't exactly be much of a secret though due to their loads of flirtation here and there. But what if he didn't feel the same way about her? She would just be dropping this huge bomb on him for no reason. Wait. What was she being so concerned about? He had to feel something for her too; why else would they be flirting?

She realized that they had been starring at each other for what felt like an hour or so.

She seemed a little jumpy. "Well, I should probably get back now." And just before she was about to leave she added; "Oh, and thank you for cheering me up."

She had only walked nearly three steps before something or someone had grabbed onto her wrist tightly turning her around. She was in shock and her mouth had formed to an 'O'. She didn't exactly expect this and all of a sudden they were standing nose to nose. There they stood looking intensely into each other's eyes, completely lost; never leaving gazes. Her light brown eyes sparkled ever so enchanting by the light hitting her on just the right places. Her hair literally looked like gold; so shiny and glossy. She looked absolutely stunning, and him; handsome as always. Nothing could ruin this moment. This was it.

"So, are you going to kiss me?" She whispered.

"Do you want me to?"

…

After making her final and right decision she nodded slowly.

"Yes."

* * *

_Air. _

They both gasped for air. They breathed heavily. They had lost control.

It had gotten a bit further than just a simple kiss which was more than what the two of them had expected. They weren't even supposed or intended to take it this far, but they did, and there's no going back now.

She was pressed up against the wall in the girls' bathroom; they stood nose to nose, his one hand on the wall the other resting on her waist completely lost in each other's eyes. Both her hands on his chest feeling him in every way she could. He had thrown her dress onto the floor after he had slipped it down her elegant body, meanwhile she tried to kick of her heels; now standing in her panties and bra in front of him, _almost_ naked. She had loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants out of pure desperation; just wanted to feel more of him.

They have both had their fair share of kisses, but nothing could compare to what the two of them have together. Never have they felt this way before with anyone else. It felt magical whenever they touched one another. They had a unique connection.

"I'm such an idiot." She said, completely out of breath due to their most heated make-out session.

He looked at her weirdly, concerned that she might have second thoughts. He couldn't bear the thought of her regretting _it_ because now he had fallen for her deeply.

"What do you mean?" He got scared, nervous for her answer.

She had nearly caught her breath now making it easier for her to speak.

"I'm an idiot because I dated the wrong guy for too long." She stroked his hair. "You have no idea how much I regret to ever dating Luke. I should have known from the beginning that he wasn't going to be the right guy for me." He smiled at her so big that she couldn't hold hers back.

"But now I know who's the one for me." She bit down on her lip because of what she was about to confess.

"You."

He had to do something to show his happiness to her now that she had revealed her true feelings for him. He couldn't think of anything else to do so he immediately clashed his lips down on her plump ones which she fully enjoyed, and she instantly kissed back without any hesitation. They just couldn't get enough of each other and they craved more and more if that was even possible.

"Let's not do this here. Don't get me wrong I want to, so badly, but –" He looked around and thought about where they were for a second. "We're in a public bathroom and I want to save this one special moment with you somewhere a little bit more romantic not to mention private." He looked at the bathroom in disgust. She giggled at his reaction. "They say your first time is your most important time, so I want to make it an unforgettable night with only you and me…on a comfy bed." He made the last part sound sexy with a very flirtatious look on his face which just made her even more attracted to him; apparently it wasn't helpful at all in the situation, especially now that they couldn't do _it_ here right in this moment. "And besides, don't you still have a party to get back to?" `

The expression she gave him wasn't exactly what he had expected.  
"Honestly I don't feel like celebrating anymore. I just want to spend the rest of the night with you." She was eager to feel even more of him on another level. "This is definitely my favorite part of my birthday without a doubt. I don't want to stop." She looked down and shook her head.

He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Believe me, me neither-" She gave him a weak smile. "But I promise you when your party is over; you're going to spend the rest of the night in my arms."

"I can't wait."

* * *

**The end. I kind of want to se how I did, so if you could leave a review that would be awesome. And who knows; I might be back with another story before you know it! I actually have this whole new story line planned out already, I just need time to sit down and write, but I don't know when that's going to be.**

**Anyways, thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story :)**

**Xoxo,**

**Becca**


End file.
